helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Juice=Juice
Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE (Juice=Juice＆カントリー・ガールズ LIVE) was Juice=Juice and Country Girls' joint 2019 live. The first live was held on February 14, 2019 at Zepp Namba. The second live was held on March 11, 2019 at Zepp Tokyo, titled Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE ~Yanagawa Nanami Sotsugyou Special~ (Juice=Juice＆カントリー・ガールズ LIVE 〜梁川奈々美 卒業スペシャル〜), where concurrent Juice=Juice and Country Girls member Yanagawa Nanami graduated from both groups and Hello! Project."梁川奈々美 卒業に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-11-02."Juice=Juice＆カントリー・ガールズ、東西で梁川奈々美ラストライブ" (in Japanese). natalie. 2018-12-11. The concert was broadcasted live on BS SKY PerfecTV!."【生中継！】Juice=Juice＆カントリー・ガールズ LIVE 〜梁川奈々美 卒業スペシャル〜" (in Japanese). BS SKY PerfecTV!. 2019-02-20. (Archived) The DVD and Blu-ray of Yanagawa's graduation live were released on July 10, 2019. The Blu-ray includes bonus footage and a 12-page photobooklet. Setlist Zepp Namba (2/14)= #MC #VTR #Fiesta! Fiesta! - Juice=Juice #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #TOKYO Glider - Juice=Juice #MC #SEXY SEXY - Juice=Juice #Abarete kka?! Have a Good Time - Juice=Juice #Never Never Surrender - Juice=Juice #CHOICE & CHANCE - Juice=Juice #Kindan Shoujo - Juice=Juice #Vivid Midnight - Juice=Juice #MC #Synchro. - Juice=Juice #VTR #Kaeru no Uta (Saxophone) - Yanagawa Nanami (with the rest of Country Girls as chorus) #Namida no Request - Country Girls #Boogie Woogie LOVE - Country Girls #MC #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #Koi wa Magnet - Country Girls #Koi Dorobou - Country Girls #Yowaki Joshi Taibu Todoke - Country Girls #MC #Uwaki na Honey Pie - Country Girls #Good Boy Bad Girl - Country Girls #Mousou Rehearsal - Country Girls #Rhythm ga Yonderuzo! - Country Girls #Onna no Ko no Torishirabe Time - Country Girls Encore #Good bye & Good luck! - Juice=Juice #VIVA!! Barairo no Jinsei - Country Girls #MC |-|Zepp Tokyo (3/11)= #MC - special guest Wada Ayaka reads a letter to Yanagawa Nanami #VTR #Fiesta! Fiesta! - Juice=Juice #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #TOKYO Glider - Juice=Juice #Bitansan - Juice=Juice #MC #SEXY SEXY - Juice=Juice #Abarete kka?! Have a Good Time - Juice=Juice #Never Never Surrender - Juice=Juice #CHOICE & CHANCE - Juice=Juice #Kindan Shoujo - Juice=Juice #Vivid Midnight - Juice=Juice #MC #Synchro. - Juice=Juice #VTR #Kaeru no Uta (Saxophone) - Yanagawa Nanami (with the rest of Country Girls as chorus) #Namida no Request - Country Girls #Boogie Woogie LOVE - Country Girls #MC #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #Koi wa Magnet - Country Girls #Koi Dorobou - Country Girls #Yowaki Joshi Taibu Todoke - Country Girls #MC #Uwaki na Honey Pie - Country Girls #Good Boy Bad Girl - Country Girls #Mousou Rehearsal - Country Girls #Rhythm ga Yonderuzo! - Country Girls #Onna no Ko no Torishirabe Time - Country Girls Encore #Letter from Yanagawa Nanami #Kimama na Kataomoi - Yanagawa Nanami #Graduation Ceremony #Good bye & Good luck! - Juice=Juice #VIVA!! Barairo no Jinsei - Country Girls #MC DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist }} #OPENING #MC #Juice=Juice VTR #Fiesta! Fiesta! - Juice=Juice #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #TOKYO Glider - Juice=Juice #Bitansan - Juice=Juice #MC #SEXY SEXY - Juice=Juice #Abarete kka?! Have a Good Time - Juice=Juice #Never Never Surrender - Juice=Juice #CHOICE & CHANCE - Juice=Juice #Kindan Shoujo - Juice=Juice #Vivid Midnight - Juice=Juice #MC #Synchro. - Juice=Juice #Country Girls VTR #Sax Performance - Yanagawa Nanami #Namida no Request - Country Girls #Boogie Woogie LOVE - Country Girls #MC #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #Koi wa Magnet - Country Girls #Koi Dorobou - Country Girls #Yowaki Joshi Taibu Todoke - Country Girls #MC #Uwaki na Honey Pie - Country Girls #Good Boy Bad Girl - Country Girls #Mousou Rehearsal - Country Girls #Rhythm ga Yonderuzo! - Country Girls #Onna no Ko no Torishirabe Time - Country Girls #MC【ENCORE】- Yanagawa Nanami #Kimama na Kataomoi【ENCORE】- Yanagawa Nanami #Yanagawa Nanami Sotsugyou Ceremony【ENCORE】 #Good bye & Good luck!【ENCORE】- Juice=Juice #VIVA!! Barairo no Jinsei【ENCORE】- Country Girls #ENDING【ENCORE】 ;Blu-ray Bonus Footage #Making Eizou (メイキング映像; Making Footage) Featured Members *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari **Yanagawa Nanami (graduation concert) **Dambara Ruru **Inaba Manaka *Country Girls **Yamaki Risa **Morito Chisaki **Ozeki Mai **Yanagawa Nanami (graduation concert) **Funaki Musubu ;Special Guest *Wada Ayaka (3/11 only)"梁川奈々美、Juice=Juice＆カントリー・ガールズから卒業！「これからも、私は大丈夫です！」" (in Japanese). Pop'n'roll. 2019-03-11. Concert Schedule *'Total:' 2 Shows Trivia *Yanagawa Nanami participated in deciding the setlist.Yanagawa Nanami. "迫！ 梁川奈々美" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2019-02-08. *In attendance at Yanagawa's graduation concert were current and former Hello! Project members Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Nonaka Miki, Kaga Kaede, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kasahara Momona, Kawamura Ayano, Hirose Ayaka, Ono Mizuho, Akiyama Mao, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Shimakura Rika, Maeda Kokoro, Yamazaki Yuhane, Eguchi Saya, Okamura Minami, Kiyono Momohime, Hirai Miyo, as well as PINK CRES.'s and LoVendoЯ's .Kaga Kaede. "やなみん。 加賀楓" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 13ki・14ki Official Blog. 2019-03-11. Former member and playing manager of Country Girls, Tsugunaga Momoko, also attended.Country Girls no Tadaima Radio Housouchuu!!. Radio Nippon. 2019-03-17. Gallery JuiceJuice-JJ&CGLIVE2019-A4photo.jpg|Juice=Juice CountryGirls-JJ&CGLIVE2019-A4photo.jpg|Country Girls JuiceJuice-JJ&CGLIVE2019-mft.jpg|Juice=Juice MFT CountryGirls-JJ&CGLIVE2019-mft.jpg|Country Girls MFT MiyazakiYuka-JJ&CGLIVE2019.jpg|Miyazaki Yuka KanazawaTomoko-JJ&CGLIVE2019.jpg|Kanazawa Tomoko TakagiSayuki-JJ&CGLIVE2019.jpg|Takagi Sayuki MiyamotoKarin-JJ&CGLIVE2019.jpg|Miyamoto Karin UemuraAkari-JJ&CGLIVE2019.jpg|Uemura Akari YanagawaNanami-JJ&CGLIVE2019-JJver.jpg|Yanagawa Nanami (Juice=Juice) DambaraRuru-JJ&CGLIVE2019.jpg|Dambara Ruru InabaManaka-JJ&CGLIVE2019.jpg|Inaba Manaka YamakiRisa-JJ&CGLIVE2019.jpg|Yamaki Risa MoritoChisaki-JJ&CGLIVE2019.jpg|Morito Chisaki OzekiMai-JJ&CGLIVE2019.jpg|Ozeki Mai YanagawaNanami-JJ&CGLIVE2019-CGver.jpg|Yanagawa Nanami (Country Girls) FunakiMusubu-JJ&CGLIVE2019.jpg|Funaki Musubu JJ&CGLIVE2019YanagawaSP-livepic01.JPG|Wada Ayaka at Yanagawa's graduation concert JJ&CGLIVE2019YanagawaSP-livepic02.JPG|Yanagawa Nanami JJ&CGLIVE2019YanagawaSP-livepic03.JPG|Juice=Juice JJ&CGLIVE2019YanagawaSP-livepic04.JPG JJ&CGLIVE2019YanagawaSP-livepic05.JPG JJ&CGLIVE2019YanagawaSP-livepic06.JPG|Country Girls JJ&CGLIVE2019YanagawaSP-livepic07.JPG JJ&CGLIVE2019YanagawaSP-livepic08.JPG JJ&CGLIVE2019YanagawaSP-livepic09.JPG References External Links *Concert Schedule: **Zepp Namba (archived) **Yanagawa Nanami Sotsugyou Special (archived) *Goods *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2019 Concerts Category:Juice=Juice Concerts Category:Country Girls Concerts Category:Joint Concerts Category:Juice=Juice Graduation Concerts Category:Country Girls Graduation Concerts Category:Hello! Project Graduation Concerts Category:2019 DVDs Category:2019 Blu-rays Category:Juice=Juice DVDs Category:Juice=Juice Blu-rays Category:Country Girls DVDs Category:Country Girls Blu-rays